Blog użytkownika:Adraq/Opowiadanie o króliku :D
thumb|center|600px Rozdział 1 Stałem za automatem. Takim starym, co da się na nim grać w Pac-Mana. Cierpliwie patrzyłem na migające na kamerze czerwone światło. Irytujące, że nie pofatygowali się o zamaskowanie kamer. Nie wiedziałbym wtedy, czy miejsce w którym się ukrywam, jest faktycznie kryjówką. Z drugiej strony gdybym stał przy kamerze i nagle się obrócił, mógłbym przyprawić stróża o zawał serca. Nazywam się Spring Trap. Imię to jest dosyć głupawe, ale jednocześnie na swój sposób zabawne. Tylko jak jeszcze raz ktoś mnie nazwie "Wiosenną Pułapką", to zakradnę się mu w nocy do domu i zamiast wiosny zrobię mu z tyłka jesień średniowiecza! Jestem jedynym animatronikiem... Stop. Cofnij. Jestem jedynym PRAWDZIWYM animatronikiem w Fazbear's Fright. Dobrze wiem, że niektórzy nocni stróże tak się mnie boją, że mają halucynacje o starych animatronikach. To niezmiernie zabawne, jak wrzeszczą gdy zobaczą mnie za szybą. Przecież jestem jednym z najprzystojniejszych królików na Ziemi! No i jednocześnie najbardziej podziurawionym. Ale wróćmy do tematu. Wiem, że wewnątrz mnie znajduje się pewien facet. Facet lubujący się w garniturach w kolorze fioletowym, robionych na zamówienie (poważnie, przecież takiego czegoś nie kupisz w pierwszym lepszym sklepie). Facet który kiedyś był nocnym stróżem w pizzeri. Facet knujący cały czas, nawet przez sen. Facet, który ma jedną tylko wadę. Jest mordercą lubującym się w zabijaniu dzieci. Ale spokojnie! Nie ma nade mną kontroli. Przynajmniej całkowitej. Czasami słyszę jego myśli. Mroczne myśli. Mroczne myśli które istnieją, mimo że z nocnego stróża została tylko kupa mięsa. Brrr... Jeśli sobie pomyślę, że kiedyś byłem przystojnym, złotym królikiem, a teraz jestem zieloną kukłą, wewnątrz której siedzi fioletowy facet... Może lepiej zmieńmy temat. Gdy na kamerze zgasło światło, powoli poszedłem w kierunku biura. To tylko kawałek dalej. Szedłem korytarzem, wystylizowanym na wzór Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, miejsca które jest motywem przewodnim Fazbear's Fright. Dotarłem na odległość stojącej w korytarzu szafy, a wtedy na pobliskiej kamerze zapaliło się czerwone światło. Musiałem się powstrzymać przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem, na myśl o minie nocnego stróża. Nagle usłyszałem cichy chichot, gdzieś za sobą. Obróciłem się i puściłem się pędem przez dom strachu. Przebiegłem obok automatu i zatrzymałem się dopiero przy wielkiej maszynie do gier, z wizerunkiem Freddy'ego. Zakląłem. Sztuczka poniżej pasa. Na kamerze świeciło się czerwone światło. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale gdy słyszę dziecięcy głos, muszę iść zobaczyć co go wydaje. Jakoś zapominam o tym, że gdy dotrę na miejsce, tam nic nie będzie. Jestem prawie pewien, że to ma związek z tym ukrytym wewnątrz mnie facetem. Zacząłem znów iść w stronę biura, myśląc jakie to okropieństwa zrobię nocnemu stróżowi gdy tam dotrę. Nagle odezwał się zegar. Obróciłem głowę. Wskazówki wskazywały szóstą rano. Włączył się zaawansowany system sztucznej inteligencji, który kontrolował mnie przez cały dzień. Z wysiłkiem spojrzałem w kamerę. - Widzimy się kolejnej nocy. - mruknąłem z przeczuciem, że nocny stróż zrozumie. Rozdział 2 Każda kolejna noc spędzona w tym przeklętym miejscu napełnia mnie obłędem. Cały czas ten sam widok, te same ściany, te same miejsca, te same kamery. Gdybym tylko mógł, wyrwałbym się stąd. Choćby zaraz. Jednak nie mogę. Ciekawe jak zachowywaliby się ludzie, wiedząc że z jednego z najstraszniejszych domów strachu uciekła główna atrakcja. Była niedziela. Miała przyjechać tylko jedna wycieczka, ale coś się stało. Autokar im nawalił, czy coś. Tak czy siak miałem cały dzień dla siebie. Nawet nie włączyli mi sztucznej inteligencji, ponoć dlatego że ostatnio działała prawie cały czas i jej dłuższa aktywacja doprowadziłaby do przepalenia systemu. MOJEGO systemu. A ochoty na pieczonego królika jakoś nie miałem. Obserwowałem właśnie przez dziurę w murze kilku mężczyzn stojących przez Fazbear's Fright. Pierwszy był łysym starcem z kozią bródką. Miał na sobie wełniany sweter i bryczesy. Wyglądał na zadowolonego. Drugi miał może siedemnaście, osiemnaście lat. Miał czarne, krótkie włosy i prawie niewidoczny, kilkudniowy zarost. Ubrany był w bluzę, jeansy i adidasy. Trzeciego nie widziałem zbyt dobrze, stał odwrócony tyłem. Miał na sobie elegancki, czarny garnitur. - Więc jak? - zapytał facet w bluzie. - Nie wiem. - odparł ten w garniturze. - Jeszcze się nie zastanowiłem. - Rety. - westchnął facet w bluzie. - Pan i te pańskie niezdecydowanie. Jeremy, powiedz mu coś. - Jeśli się nie zastanowił, to nie ma co próbować go przekonać na siłę. - powiedział starzec nazwany Jeremym. - Ale... - Milcz. - uciął Jeremy. - Nie chcę się za ciebie wstydzić przed właścicielem. - po czym zwrócił się do faceta w garniturze. - Mam nadzieję, że do jutra będziemy znać pańską odpowiedź. - Oczywiście, panie Fitzgerald. - No to do jutra. Choć Charlie, nie zawracajmy panu Waltersowi głowy. Chłopak nazwany Charlie'm posłał Waltersowi mordercze spojrzenie. Walters prychnął i odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę przejścia dla pieszych. Jeremy i Charlie śledzili go wzrokiem aż do parkingu, gdzie facet wsiadł do swojego Lamborghini i odjechał. - Bufon, co nie dziadku? - zapytał Charlie. - Oczywiście. - odparł Jeremy. - Ale to do niego należy Fazbear's Fright. Wszystko musimy załatwić z nim, inaczej to się nigdy nie uda. - A nie możemy po prostu dać w łapę odpowiedniej osobie? Mamy pieniądze... Jeremy wybuchnął śmiechem. Poklepał wnuka po ramieniu. - Walters to jedyna osoba której "moglibyśmy dać w łapę" jak to ująłeś. Ale skoro on jest jedynym właścicielem Fazbear's Entertainment, to tylko on może nam umożliwić kupno Fazbear's Fright. Po chwili wpatrywania się w dom strachu, Jeremy i Charlie poszli chodnikiem w kierunku Walmartu na sąsiedniej ulicy. Czy oni chcięli kupić Fazbear's Fright? Po co? No i ten starzec, Jeremy Fitzgerald... jakbym skądś znał to nazwisko. Moje rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk włączającej się kamery. Ktoś był w biurze i ktoś najwyraźniej piszczał ze strachu jak mała dziewczynka. Wzruszyłem ramionami i skierowałem się w stronę biura, ale nawet na chwilę to imię nie zniknęło z moich myśli. Rozdział 3 Nie mam pojęcia o co tu chodzi. Wczoraj jakiś starzec i jego wnuk prosili właściciela budynku Williama... nie, Waltersa, o możliwość jego kupna, a dzisiaj nocny stróż nie przyszedł do pracy. Mogłem dowolnie poruszać się po domu strachu, bez obaw o kamery czy też włączający się nagle chichot. Żyć, nie umierać! W każdym razie całą noc zastanawiałem się nad słowami Jeremy'ego. "Tylko on może nam umożliwić kupno Fazbear's Fright." Nie znałem osobiście (no bo jak?) Waltersa, ale wiedziałem, że jest skąpy i zawsze wietrzy interes, czy też kolejną okazję do zarobku. Tanio domu strachu by nie sprzedał, choć nie przynosił on już takich zysków jak kiedyś. Fazbear's Entertainment nie mogło otworzyć nowej pizzerii, więc aby spółka nie upadła, prezes musiał szukać nowych źródeł zarobku. Wiem że jednym z nich jest firma przewozowa Fazbear's Auto. Jak dla mnie, to głupi pomysł. No bo jak, wchodzisz do ciężarówki, a za kierownicą Foxy? Jedynym sensownym wytłumaczeniem kupna Fazbear's Fright jest sentyment. Ale... do czego? Do animatronów które i tak już nie istnięją, kupy śmieci i kilku czapek z papieru? Zgoda, tak może być. Ale kupno całego domu strachu wyssałoby wszystkie pieniądze z portfela Jeremy'ego. To wszystko jest bez sensu. Około 6:00 poszedłem do biura. Nikogo tam nie było. Pomyślałem, że warto skorzystać z okazji i poszperać w dokumentach. Tylko przez te animatroniczne łapska nie mogłem prawie nic wyjąć, a co dopiero otworzyć i przeczytać. Po trzecim upuszczeniu folderu z aktami westchnąłem i usiadłem na fotelu nocnego stróża. Spojrzałem w kierunku pudła. Leżały tam części Toy animatronów. Poczułem przejmujące ukłucie żalu. Zostałem sam, jako jedyny animatronik na świecie. Nikt nie był taki jak ja. Nie mówię, że spodziewałem się hordy zielonych królików wielkości bardzo wysokiego człowieka, ale i tak było mi naprawdę ciężko pogodzić się z myślą o byciu samym na świecie. Tak jak wtedy, w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, trzydzieści lat temu. Włączyłem się wtedy miażdżąc nocnego stróża, ale to nie o to mi chodzi. Widziałem jak dusze dzieci odleciały, a animatroniki upadły na ziemię, by nigdy już się nie włączyć. Auć. Wspomnienia mogą naprawdę boleć. A zwłaszcza takie. Musiałem uwolnić się od złych myśli. Jakoś podniosłem folder z ziemi i otworzyłem, akurat w miejsu w którym wycinki z gazet głosiły: "Tajemnicza śmierć nocnego stróża w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Kolejne morderstwo, czy zwykły wypadek?" Wrzasnąłem z wściekłością i cisnąłem folder na ziemię. Miałem niestabilny oddech, ciężko dyszałem. - Uspokój się. - mruknąłem. - Musisz się uspokoić. Powoli wyszedłem z biura i skierowałem się w kierunku pokoju z wielką maszyną do gier. Jakoś tak patzenie w narysowaną na nim głowę Freddy'ego pomaga mi się skupić i zebrać myśli. A tego właśnie potrzebowałem. Szedłem korytarzem w tamtym kierunku. Byłem już prawie na miejsu, gdy zauważyłem coś dziwnego. Obok maszyny był cień. Ludzki cień. Miałem ochotę podbiec tam i wrzasnąć: "ŁAAAAAAAA!" żeby wystraszyć tego kogoś, ale coś kazało mi tego nie robić. Powoli podkradłem się do automatu w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu i spojrzałem w kierunku cienia. Rzeczywiście, obok maszyny ktoś był. I ten ktoś miał w ręku torbę. Miałem bardzo, ale to bardzo złe przeczucia... Rozdział 4 Człowiek poruszał się po całym domu strachu, wrzucając do torby wszystko co wydawało się w miarę cenne. Nie żeby w Fazbear's Fright było wiele cennych rzeczy, dając mu duży wybór. Nie reagowałem. Cały czas skradałem się za nim, mając przeczucie że kradzież to nie jego jedyny cel. Złodziej nie poruszał się cicho. Serio, ciągle się potykał, uderzał i klnął. Taaak... skradał się z wdziękiem pijanego nosorożca. W każdym razie w jego worku lądowały masy drobnych rzeczy. Co on chciał z tym zrobić? Sprzedać na aukcji? Już widziałem ten tytuł: "Portrety animatronów, namalowane przez zabite dzieci, skradzione z domu strachu. Jedynie 3 dolary za sztukę." W końcu facet doszedł do biura stróża nocnego. Nagle mnie olśniło - stróż musiał widzieć całą kradzież, a skoro nie zareagował, znaczyło że jest w zmowie ze złodziejem. Wiedziałem że musiał mnie zobaczyć. Skradałem się tak by złodziej mnie nie zobaczył, ale nie ukrywałem się przed kamerami. Gdy złodziej wszedł do biura pomyślałem że i tak nie mam nic do stracenia i skierowałem się za nim. Reakcja tej dwójki powinna była trafić do Top 20 Epic Fail Compilation 2015 i zająć pierwsze miejsce. Gdy wszedłem do biura stróż spojrzał w moim kierunku, wrzasnął... i wyskoczył przez szybę w biurze. Złodziej zachował zimną krew, nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca, ale jego spodnie... Można chyba tylko powiedzieć że nie przyjmą mu tego do pralni. Zrobiłem wtedy jedyną sensowną rzecz. Podbiegłem do złodzieja, wydając chyba najbardziej potworne, gardłowe, mechaniczne dźwięki jakie słyszał. Trzy "zety". Zblednięcie, zemdlenie, zawał. To znaczy nie wiem czy dostał zawału. Tak tylko mi się wydawało. Wziąłem jego torbę i zacząłem wykładać z niej rzeczy na podłogę. Była tam głowa Foxy'ego, babeczka, maski Freddy'ego i Marionetki, gitara Toy Bonnie'go (no co? To była duża torba...) i... dziób Toy Chici. No, to było dziwne. Po co komuś dziób? Obejrzałem go dokładniej i nagle coś zaświeciło. Wetknąłem jeden z palców do dzioba (jakoś to dziwaczne zabrzmiało) i wyjąłem z niego... brylant. Oszlifowany, świecący, szklisty brylant. Na pewno możnaby było go sprzedać za... za tyle że kupiłbym sobie nowe ciało. No co? Chyba można mieć marzenia o stalowym, opancerzonym króliku wyposażonym w noktowizor, wyrzutnię rakiet, miotacz ognia, karabin maszynowy i toster. Zrobiłem jedyną, rozsądną rzecz. Zabrałem go ze sobą. Gdy wstałem, pomyślałem że warto by było posprzątać, bo raczej gdy ktoś przyjdzie, zdziwi się że na ziemi leżą poharatany odłamkami szkła nocny stróż i... ekhm, "zlany" złodziej. Tak więc zawlokłem złodzieja do okna i wywaliłem go przez nie. Gdy usłyszałem odgłos ciała wpadającego do śmietnika, pomyślałem tylko o jutrzejszym wywozie śmieci. Chyba śmieciarze zdziwią się widokiem śpiącego w śmietniku faceta. Ale to już tylko ich problem. No dobra, to trochę też mój. Potem zająłem się nocnym stróżem. Posadziłem go w fotelu w biurze, a przed nim położyłem tablet. Pewnie pomyśli że to mu się tylko przyśniło. Tylko ta szyba... Cóż, to też nie mój problem. Chyba. Z poczuciem dobrze wykonanej roboty poszedłem do mojego ulubionego miejsca w Fazbear's Fright - do pokoju z automatami. Idąc, myślałem o tym, że warto byłoby umyć korytarze. Kurz i ślady butów ludzi odwiedzających dom strachu może i wywoływały pewien klimat, ale raczej nie wyglądały ładnie na błyszczących płytkach. W końcu doszedłem. Popatrzyłem na głowę Freddy'ego. Znów ukłucie bólu i żalu. - Dlaczego musiałem zostać sam? Dlaczego mnie opuściliście? - zapytałem głowę nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. - Ależ kolego, nie jesteś sam. - odpowiedział ktoś za mną. Prawie wyskoczyłem ze swojego ciała. Obróciłem się, nie mogąc uwierzyć kto tam stał. Rozdział 5 Golden Freddy. Stał tam Golden Freddy. - Ttt... TY!? JAK!? - zapytałem. A raczej krzyknąłem gapiąc się na złotego misia stojącego jakieś pół metra przede mną. Golden Freddy uśmiechnął się. - Też się cieszę że cię widzę. - powiedział. - Och, stary... Ale ty się zapuściłeś przez te trzydzieści lat! - Ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne. - mruknąłem. - Jakbym miał jakiś wybór siedząc te trzydzieści lat w zamurowanym pokoju. - widząc że Golden Freddy chce coś powiedzieć, wykonałem STOP ręką. - Może TY mi powiesz jak się tutaj znalazłeś, co? Golden Freddy wzruszył ramionami. - To jest dosyć długa historia. - Tak, bo my się śpieszymy na koncert Miley Cyrus. - warknąłem. - Gadaj. Już. - Dobra, dobra. - Golden Freddy usiadł na ziemi. Podążyłem za jego przykładem. - Więc po tym gdy ten cały Vincent, który teraz... - Tak, tak. Wiem przecież. - mruknąłem. Golden Freddy skinął głową i kontynuował: - A więc po tym wydawało się że animatrony zostały zniszczone. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i Foxy rozpadli się na kawałeczki, a endoszkielety się im popsuły. Kukiełka też wywaliła się na ziemię. A ja... ja też czułem że coś ze mnie ulatuje. Ale zamiast się rozpaść po prostu się wyłączyłem. - Obudziłem się w przyczepie. Obok mnie leżały animatroniki i Kukiełka. Chciałem jakoś je naprawić, ale nie mogłem. To było bolesne, ale zrozumiałem że muszę się z tamtąd wydostać, a im i tak nie dało się pomóc. Czekałem więc aż dojedziemy tam gdzie mieliśmy dojechać, a tam poradziłbym sobie z ludźmi. No i tak się stało. Kiedy czułem że ciężarówka się zatrzymała podszedłem do drzwi. W końcu jakiś facet je otworzył. Żebyś ty widział jego minę gdy mnie zobaczył! Chyba się poszczał ze strachu! - Wiem o czym mówisz. - powiedziałem przypominając sobie leżącego teraz w śmieciach niedoszłego złodzieja. - W każdym razie tamten się wywrócił, a ja wyskoczyłem i podbiegłem do przodu ciężarówki. Otworzyłem drzwi, wyrzuciłem kierowcę i wsiadłem do środka. Zerknąłem na GPS'a i okazało się że byłem 40 mil od Londynu. Później wysiadłem w Biggin Hill... - Czekaj czekaj. - przerwałem mu. - Czy ty... KIEROWAŁEŚ CIĘŻARÓWKĄ I PRZEJECHAŁEŚ NIĄ 40 MIL!? Golden Freddy uśmiechnął się. - A co? Nie wyobrażasz sobie mnie za kółkiem? - Nie wyobrażam sobie ludzi którzy mogliby zobaczyć ciebie za kółkiem. - odparowałem. - No ale opowiadaj dalej. - No więc wysiadłem w Biggin Hill i tam dowiedziałem się o Fazbear's Fright. Kiedy tylko usłyszałem słowo Fazbear's, wiedziałem że będę musiał tutaj przyjść. No więc przeszedłem zaułkami przez kilka dzielnic i się tutaj dostałem. Wiesz, trochę bałem się tu wejść przez wzgląd na przeszłość, ale dałem radę. Trochę pochodziłem i w końcu zobaczyłem jak tutaj stoisz. No i... tyle. Przytaknąłem. To było trochę absurdalne, ale prawdziwe. Nagle Golden Freddy uderzył się w czoło. - No tak! Byłbym zapomniał. Mam to. - to powiedziawszy wyjął coś co wyglądało jak płytka, albo dysk kontrolny. - Co to jest? - zapytałem. - To? - Golden Freddy uśmiechnął się. - To jest dysk kontrolny Toy Freddy'ego. Może przynajmniej jego uda się nam odzyskać. Oczywiście, jeśli uda się go komuś zainstalować, bo ja mam za stary model endoszkieletu. - Witaj w klubie. - powiedziałem. - Zapomniałeś że trzydzieści lat siedziałem w zamurowanym pokoju? Zapał Golden Freddy'ego opadł. - No tak. Racja. To co z tym zrobimy? - Nie wiem - odparłem. - Może jeśli uda się... no nie wiem, zaktualizować mój albo twój system, stanie się kompatybilny z dyskiem. - A nie można go włożyć teraz? - zapytał Golden Freddy. - Raczej nie. Może się przepalić czy coś innego. - No dobra. - powiedział Golden Freddy z uśmiechem. - Znasz jakiś megapotężny superkomputer którego moglibyśmy użyć? Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Przekonamy się. Rozdział 6 Szliśmy kanałami. Poważnie. To Golden się uparł żeby nie wychodzić na otwartą przestrzeń. W kanałach cuchnęło... tak jak to cuchnie w kanałach. Ten smród był nie do wytrzymania, ale musieliśmy iść dalej. Nie było wyjścia, wszystkie włazy były zamknięte. W końcu doszliśmy do końca, czyli do jedynego włazu który mogliśmy otworzyć. Nie pamiętam skąd znałem ten koncern. Royal Dutch Shell, koncern zajmujący się głównie wydobywaniem gazu ziemnego i ropy naftowej, a także ich sprzedażą. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale byłem w stu procentach pewien że posiadają superkomputer nowej generacji, jeden z nielicznych na świecie. Z tego co wiedziałem do takich komputerów miały dostęp jedynie rząd amerykański, angielski, rosyjski i... Royal Dutch Shell. Dziwne, nie? A jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że chyba nigdy nie słyszałem o tym koncernie, a wiedziałem że istnieje i że posiada dostęp do takiej techologi. Dostałem zawrotów głowy próbując to zrozumieć. Staliśmy teraz za ich siedzibą. 2:00 w nocy. Nie miałem już zamiaru wracać do Fazbear's Frigt. Teraz gdy Golden opowiedział mi o ostatecznym zniszczeniu animatroników, to miejsce było pełne złych i bolesnych wspomnień. W końcu jeden z pracowników wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami. Były one zwykle zamknięte i tylko pracownicy posiadali klucz do wejścia. Po prostu podszedłem do niego od tyłu gdy ten zapalał papierosa i puknąłem go w ramię. Obrócił się. Nie jestem lekarzem, ale chyba można zdiagnozować utratę przytomności. Ewentualnie zawał i zgon na miejscu. Golden zabrał mu klucz i podszedł do drzwi. Popchnął je, a gdy weszliśmy do środka na wszelki wypadek przekręcił klucz w zamku. Byliśmy w środku. Jakimś cudem wiedziałem gdzie są kamery i unikając pracowników dostaliśmy się do sterowni. Golden pokiwał w uznaniu głową. - Chłopie. - powiedział. - Jesteś jak jakiś Obi-Wan i mocą wyczuwasz wszystko co nam stoi na drodze? - Obi-Wan? - przekrzywiłem głowę. - A kim on jest. - On... Nieważne. - powiedział Golden. - To był taki stary film. A teraz powiedz gdzie jest ten twój komputer. Rozejrzałem się po sterowni. Masa komputerów sterujących całym systemem i dwie kamery. Żadna nas nie widziała. Szybko spojrzałem po szeregach wielkich maszyn. Niektóre były ustawione tak, że udałoby się nam przejść obok nich niezauważeni przez kamery. Trzeba było teraz tylko zlokalizować superkomputer. Rzuciłem spojrzenie w kierunku maszyny stojącej na samym środku sterowni. - Tam jest. - mruknąłem i poszedłem w jego kierunku. Golden chciał chyba przypomnieć że w pomieszczeniu są kamery, ale zorientował się, że trasa którą idziemy jest bezpieczna. Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za mną. Po chwili obaj staliśmy przy komputerze. Ale obaj coś zrozumieliśmy. - Stary, ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak tego używać. - powiedziałem. Golden pokiwał głową. - To co teraz zrobimy? - zapytał. Rzuciłem spojrzenie na coś co wyglądało jak futurystyczne pudło na androidy. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Będziemy improwizować. - odparłem, i zanim Golden cokolwiek powiedział wskoczyłem do środka. Pierwsze co poczułem to skanowanie. Gorące czerwone promienie jeździły po moim kostiumie. Potem usłyszałem głos. Wśród nagłego hałasu maszyn nie mogłem go zrozumieć, ale dotarły do mnie urywki zdań. "Stary", "Niesprawny", "Update". Nagle ze ścian wyskoczyły jakieś metalowe urządzenia. Zaczęły mnie rozrywać kawałek po kawałku. Chciałem krzyczeć, ale zdruzgotały mi aparat mowy. Spojrzałem więc w górę i zamknąłem oczy w akcie niemego bólu. Po minucie to się skończyło. Wyszedłem z maszyny trzęsąc się, a Golden patrzył na mnie z otwartą gębą. - No co? - zapytałem. - Spójrz na siebie. - powiedział. Obejrzałem się. I nie mogłem się pozbierać. Stałem tam całkiem nowy. Mój kostium był złoty, endoszkielet wymieniony i byłem w stu procentach sprawny. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Golden, on też wszedł do maszyny. - C... co? - wykrztusiłem. - Jak? - Nie mam ziel... złotego pojęcia. - odparł Golden z uśmiechem. Nagle zauważyłem że moja ręka może się otwierać. Nie wiedząc co robię wsadziłem tam płytkę. Nagle poczułem coś dziwnego, jakby drugą świadomość. - C... co? ''- zapytał Toy Freddy. - ''Jak? - Stary. - powiedziałem. - Też się cieszę że cię słyszę. - Ale... - Toy próbował zadawać pytania, ale przerwałem mu. - Nie teraz. - powiedziałem. - Potem. Szybko wydostaliśmy się z Royal Dutch Shell. Rzuciłem tylko przelotne spojrzenie na monitor gdy wybiegaliśmy. Ale to wryło mi się w pamięć. Na monitorze było napisane: "Royal Dutch Shell. Właściciel - Jeremy Fritzgerald". Rozdział 7 - Więc podsumowując - powiedział Golden - Jeremy jest właścicielem tego wielkiego koncernu, więc ma dość pieniędzy żeby kupić Fazbear's Fright, co też chce zrobić bo był kiedyś nocym stróżem w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, tak? - Mniej więcej. - Przytaknąłem. -'' Ale'' - zaczął Toy Freddy, któremu włączyłem głośnik by mógł się porozumieć ze wszystkimi -'' dlaczego? Przecież animatroniki już nie istnieją, a z pizzerii pozostała tylko kupa kamieni. Po co wydawać pieniądze na dom strachu?'' - Tak na prawdę nie mam pojęcia. - przyznałem. - Może z sentymentu? Golden przewrócił oczami. - Tak, jasne. Z sentymentu do nieistniejącej już pizzeri w której nastąpiły morderstwa. Naprawdę dobry powód. - A ty masz jakiś pomysł? - zapytałem go. Golden pokręcił głową. - Nic. Zero. Nie mam bladego pojęcia. W sumie... to to wszystko jest bez sensu. Nasze życie jest bez sensu! - ostatnie słowa były już krzykiem. - Może krzyknij głośniej. - warknął Toy. - Coś mi się wydaje że kilka osób po drugiej stronie miasta jeszcze cię nie słyszało... - Zamknij się! - wrzasnął Golden. Toya i mnie zatkało. - Wydaje ci się że to jest jeden wielki żart?! Ty nie widziałeś ich śmierci, ty nie patrzyłeś jak zostajesz sam na ziemi! Zrozumiałem. Wspomnienie Jeremy'ego wywołało w Goldenie naprawdę bolesną traumę. A mówiąc "ich", miał na myśli animatroniki. - Wiecie co? - warknął. - Dla mnie to jest już koniec, dajcie mi spokój. Po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z Fazbear's Fright trzaskając głośno drzwiami. - Ja... - zaczął Toy. - Spokojnie. - powiedziałem. - To nie twoja wina. Golden ma za sobą dość niemiłą historię. -'' Ale ty też tam byłe''ś. - Zauważył. - I się teraz nie wściekasz. - Bo ja nie widziałem ich śmierci. - powiedziałem, choć zrobiło mi się smutno. - Włączyłem się tylko na chwilę, pamiętam tylko zatrzaskujące się zwłoki tego całego kolesia w fioletowym. Toy zamilknął. Obydwaj zaczęliśmy myśleć, dlaczego los sobie z nas zadrwił i zmusił do odgrywania roli, której wcale nie chcieliśmy mieć? Rozdział 8 Notatka od autora: SORRY ŻE TAK KRÓTKO, ALE JESTEM NA WAKACJACH I MAM TUTAJ SŁABEGO NETA. RESZTA OPOWIADANIA JAK WRÓCĘ. :P Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania